


Halloween

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Halloween, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel hates Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Haunted" and the fic_promptly prompt "Angel, author's choice, City of Angels"
> 
>  

Angel wandered through the city streets, taking in all of the costumed people around him. It was a tradeoff; they got to pretend that monsters were real for just this one night, and he had to desperately hope that no idiot like Spike decided to prove them right. His nerves were tenser than any other night, despite the fact that tonight was the easiest night for cover-ups. Claim it was a Halloween costume and not a real vampire haunting their city. Problem solved.

But for some reason, the kinds of monsters and demons who decided to violate the old sanctity of All Hallows Eve always seemed to be the most vicious and cunning. Those who would normally prey on some hooker haunt or on a commuter who ventured down the back alleys of the city would chose tonight to take a group of small children as prey instead. 

Plus, tonight they were so difficult to distinguish from innocents! Angel growled as he slipped down another alley. He was going to have a migraine and an ulcer by the time this cursed night was over. Even knowing that the mortal police would also be out in force to prevent human hooligans was no comfort. "City of Angels my foot!" he muttered, noticing a probable vampire and beginning to stalk him. "More like Los Demonios."


End file.
